Forget Me Not
by KristenK
Summary: Waking up every Mondays with no one remembers her, this keep going on for 17 years until one day, a certain white haired boy appeared in her life. *My new story! Welcome to read and review! Let me know what you think about this!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking in!**  
 **First I want to say that my grammars or anything won't be correct because my English is not that good, so please forgive me, and please do tell me the mistakes I made. I just really want to put this story up in here, so yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

Ticktock-ticktock...

Waking up, like usual, the alarm clock turned off before it could make a sound, looking to the calendar...'Monday, back to school day...' Sighing slightly, looks like today's going to be the same. After cheering up herself a little bit, she goes to wash her face and brush her teeth, putting on the school uniform, she greets the girl in the mirror, ''Morning, Elsa.'' Then walks down the stairs. Her family's laughter comes from downstairs, like usual.

But when she steps into the kitchen, the two people eating breakfast in there-Her parents, suddenly stop and stare, she's already used to it, ''Morning, Mom, Dad.'' She walks to the fridge taking out the milk and pours herself a glass after greeting her parents, ''I'm Elsa, remember?''

That's when they relax, her mother put the phone she's holding down on the table, ''Oh, yes..! Elsa...hehe, morning, uh...sorry I didn't prepare your breakfast, I'll make you pancake now.'' Elsa's mother quickly got up and her father just continue reading the newspaper to ease the embarrassment, Elsa smiled and waved her hand, ''It's okay, I'm going out now.'' Washing the glass before she leaves, ''Oh umm. are you...going to school today?'' ''Yes, mom, today's first day of school, bye.'' then she put on her shoes and leave, and the two people in the kitchen finally relaxed. ''Phew, I thought we got robbed this early in the morning.'' ''There's nothing we could do... we already put a post-it-note on the alarm clock to remind us...''

Ticktock-ticktock...

''It's not the first time anyway.'' Elsa said to herself, ''Yeah, and I believe it's not gonna be the last time too.'' Like always, the first one arriving the classroom, then everybody slowly fills in the room, and still like always, everyone glances at her and talking about her. ''Who is she? A new transfer student?'' ''Hmm... I think I've seen her somewhere.'' Elsa's used to these, the same's been going on for 17 years, none of her classmates remember her.

Elsa found out about this when she was little, her relationship with anyone in the world starts on Mondays, and ends on Sundays, as soon as the time past midnight, no one will remember her clearly, even her parents, sometimes she thinks how did her parents identify her when they first forgot her, until her mother take out the birth certificate then she was sure her about her identity. But she couldn't help wanted to ask, doesn't her parents love her? She always wish that her parents could remember her birthday when she was little, or greet her with a warm smile every Monday, but soon feels nothing about it after all the disappointments, it's better this way anyway, no one will remember her clearly, the days still goes on, 'I'll just live alone like this...' Elsa always thought, Until today.

''Yo-Hoo~ Everyone! I'm so happy to see you guys here.'' All the students greeted the teacher happily, and Elsa who's sitting at the back reading a book quietly, her closest 'friend', Belle from last semester couldn't remember her either. ''First of all, I was going to introduce the new transfer student, but he's a bit late, so-'' ''SORRY I'M LATE!'' A boy's voice comes from outside the classroom loudly into Elsa's ears, which makes her look to the direction like everyone, there, a white haired boy standing by the door and panting, then he greets everybody, ''Hi! I'm Jack, I'm from Corona, nice to meet you all.'' Everyone immediately started asking him questions, Elsa knows that he's gonna be the popular guy in her class.

''Okay, don't be late again, now your seat's at the back beside Elsa.'' Jack walk to his seat after the teacher told him to sit, ''Hi! I'm Jack, nice to meet you.'' Jack smiled and take out a hand to shake, but Elsa just glance at him and continue to read her book, Jack awkwardly turns back to face the front, thinking how can a girl be so cold to people.

''Alright, I'll start to go through the names now, Elsa...?'' Mr. Oaken was not sure if there really is an Elsa in the class, then got even more confused when she raises her hand. ''Umm..Elsa? Are you sure you're in this class?'' Her classmates all turn to look at her, making her uncomfortable, but she still stands up, go to the back taking down a newspaper title from the board and show it to the class, it's a news about Elsa winning a Math contest, as a first place. ''I'm Elsa, probably cause I didn't talk much, so you don't know me that well.'' Then go back to her seat, everyone started to remember a little bit about her, just a little bit. But Jack got really excited, ''Wow, are you really good at math? Can I ask you for help when I don't know how to solve them?" Looking at those baby blue eyes, Elsa couldn't say no. ''Okay, if you still remember.'' If you do... 'You're just going to forget next Monday.' Elsa thought.

The next few classes Elsa, like always still introducing herself to her teachers, making them shock about that she really did had been here the whole time, Jack is already familiar with everyone, if she could, Elsa would too, like to get familiar with everyone in her class, but what's the use? No one will remember her a week later, so it's pointless doing so.

But not to Jack, at third period, Jack who has been talking to everyone, ask Elsa. ''Hey, Elsa, can I ask you a question?'' ''Yes?'' Elsa thought he's going to ask about homework, ''Why's everybody seem to be forgotten 'bout you?'' ''probably cause I didn't talk much, that's all.'' ''Is that so?'' Jack's not done, ''Why didn't you talk to them more?'' ''I don't think it's necessary, just let fate decide if it's time to make friends.'' ''Then how about I be your friend first?''

''What did you say?'' Elsa thinks she's in a bit of trouble. ''Just let me be your first friend~ I think we're really good together.'' Elsa looks at the boy who started to get shy after saying those, ''Umm, let fate decide...'' Jack won't give up. ''Okay, what I was trying to say is that even it's the first day, but I really like you...'' Elsa gives him a small smile. ''I like you too.'' Even it's just a joke, but because Elsa continue to do her homework that she didn't see the blush on the boy's face.

The day goes smoothly, Jack couldn't stop talking, making the dull room more lively, it's the end of school, Elsa started packing her bag preparing to go home, before she leaves she saw Jack who's bidding everyone goodbye at the gate. Jack feels the eyes to his left and turns to look at it, once he saw it was Elsa he started waving dramatically, ''Bye, Elsa! See you tomorrow!'' Elsa ignores him and turns to walk back home, leaving Jack standing there awkwardly. ''She's really strange... but I really do like her.''

Elsa was wrong, the boy's still remembered her.

The next Monday Elsa live the repeating life of hers, thinking that still, no one remembers her, but she was wrong, as she steps into the classroom she saw the boy smiling at her, she thought that how could someone be like that to a total stranger, but when she walks to her seat, ''Morning, Elsa! the boy got her choke on her water, ''Hey, slow down, no one's taking it away from you.'' ''THh-that's not the point! How are you still remember me?!'' Jack's a little confused, ''We are friends, classmates, even sit next to each other, how can I not?'' ''N-nothing...never mind.'' Elsa's got so confused right now.

After a few classes, Jack too got even more confused than earlier, ''Elsa, why is nobody remember you?'' Why? Elsa's more confused why this boy remember her, and the others still don't? But then what the priest said to her when she was little came to her mind, 'Only your true love can remember you forever.' 'Noway...' First time in this situation, Elsa's head is a mess right now, 'Maybe he's just an exception, he'll definitely forget about me next week...' Elsa thought. ''I told you, I don't talk much.'' Jack thought there's something strange but nod and keep talking to his friends. 'What if it's really true love? No no no... She didn't want to believe it, she's been disappointed too many times...

Ticktock-ticktock...


	2. Chapter 2

-Tuesday-

Jack didn't come to class today, the teacher couldn't help but sigh, ''Probably overslept and decided not to come, can anyone help give this note to Jack?'' He asks. ''Me! I'll go!'' ''Me too! Wonder what his house looks like?'', the classmates are very enthusiastic, but Oaken decided to ask Elsa to do this. ''Elsa, your house is the closest to Jack's, can you give him his note after school?'', ''Okay, Mr. Oaken...'', Elsa looks at him a little bit helpless. But she's surprised that Jack lives in an apartment that is so expensive, and just a few blocks away from her house. Elsa's a bit scared now, feeling like that inside was full of selfish, rude, rich people, but she already says she will deliver the note, so she rings the bell.

''Who is it?'' An impatient voice came from the dialogue, Elsa holds the note in her hand a bit tighter, ''Umm...I-I'm here to give the class' note to Jack? Is he live in here?'' Silence. ''H-hello?'' *Click* The talker got hung up, sighing, Elsa decides to leave. ''Mr. Oaken probably mistook the address.'' But as she's about to go she heard her name being called and echoed through the whole apartment. ''Elsaaaaaaa!'' She turns around and sees that the white-haired boy is now in the glass-made elevator coming down. ''Elsa! I know it was you when I hear your voice!'', ''Jack, keep it down!'' ''How the hell am I going to sleep?!'' ''Jack Hunter, shut the hell up!'' ''Can 'the Elsa' tell him to shut up?!'', Elsa shoves the note in Jack's hand and try to run while the neighbors are yelling at Jack, but still got hold back by Jack and into his house.

''Did you came here just to give me the note? I'm so happy, thank you!'' Jack said happily while finding something for Elsa to drink. And Elsa's still in a daze, it's the first time she's in a classmate's house, which is so expensive and forced to stay. 'Will mom and dad worry?' Elsa thought and decided to send a message to them, then focus back on Jack. ''Why weren't you at school today? Mr. Oaken asked me to ask you.'', Jack come to sit down beside her, ''I overslept. That's why.'' Elsa's speechless. ''Won't your parents be mad?'' ''My mom died a long time ago and my dad's in another country, won't be back for a few months, North's taking care of me.'' Jack said, Elsa feels like she asks too much, ''I'm so sorry. Is Kai your family too?'' ''It's okay, and no Kai's not my family he's just our butler, but I consider him as one, he won't be here until tomorrow morning though.

''Well... I have to go now.'' But Jack stopped her, ''Wait! I'll make something for you to eat, you can leave after, it's like my thank you gift!'' There's no room for discussion, Elsa decides to just leave but stop at the door. 'What?! What is this?! Fingerprint identification?!' ''You can't leave without me open the door~ or you take my hand away?!'' The voice coming from the kitchen make Elsa face-palm, then sit back down on the sofa.

Jack came back out with so many foods, and see Elsa's nodding off couldn't help but think that she looks so adorable! Elsa rubs her eyes, ''I wanna go home...'' She said. ''Aw come on, I made a lot of food for you, you must be hungry?'' ''No I'm not...'' And just as she said that her belly also makes a sound.

''...'' ''Ha! I know you're hungry, now eat, you can go after.'' Nothing she can do so she just does as she's told. 'It's so good!' It's the first time Elsa has something so delicious. ''It's really good!'' Jack smiled at Elsa's cute face, Jack pushes the cup in front of Elsa after she finished her food. ''This is the grape juice that my dad got from France, I heard it's great, take a sip'' Elsa take the cup but almost spit it out when she drinks it. ''How is this grape juice? It tastes different.'' Looking for some water to drink but couldn't, ''Jack, where's the water?'' ''Woooow, dis tastes goooooood'' Elsa looks at Jack dumbfounded then quickly look at the so called 'grape juice' bottle it's actually wine?! deciding not to care too much she takes her things and drag a half conscious Jack to the door, ''I can leave after I scan his finger.''

But just as she's about to reach the door Jack's limb body suddenly came to life and take Elsa back to the sofa. But still talking nonsense. ''Don't be scared, I won't biiiiitee, quick drink the grape juiceeeee'' Saying while taking the cup in front of her face, ''Jack, no!'' ''If you don't drink it, I'll help you, mouth to mouth!'' Hearing this Elsa helplessly gulp down the whole cup. ''Awesome! I like this type of girl! I like you so much!'' gulping down the rest of his wine after saying this.

''I-I'm going now... please...'' Elsa thinks that she's losing conscious too, but as Elsa's trying hard to stay awake Jack is just sitting there looking at Elsa quietly. ''You're so sexy...'' ''What? What did you say?'' Don't have time to react there's already a pair of lips on hers, not just a quick peck but with tongue! Elsa got push down on the sofa couldn't move, she's trying to but gradually stop and respond... 'What is this feeling? The sweetness I taste must be the wine, right? I'm so tired now... never mind...''

'Everything will go back to the same place next week anyway...'' Elsa thought.

Ticktock-ticktock...

* * *

 **Chapter two! Thank you for those who kindly left a review, and those who follow this story! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

-Wednesday-

Elsa wakes up with a headache, thinking about what happened yesterday, she drank the red wine and... ''Ahhhhhh!'' Elsa's scream startled Jack causing him to wake up. ''W-what happen?!'' Elsa pulls the blanket closer to herself and backing up slowly, ''Y-y-you- you-you-u'' ''Wait, calm down.'' Jack takes a step closer but Elsa had nothing but her undergarments on, reaching out she grabbed the hairbrush on the table, pointing it at Jack. ''Don't come any closer! What did you do to me?!'' Did they really do something yesterday...?

''No! You puked all over yourself yesterday, so I took off your shirt and jeans to wash, and I fell asleep after, I really didn't do anything to you!'' Watching Jack's innocent look Elsa put her head on her knees. ''But you forcefully kissed me yesterday...'' Elsa murmur. Suddenly Jack's phone ring, Elsa picks it up and answer. ''Hello?'' ''Jack I'm about five minutes away from home, how's school?'' ''...'' Looking at the phone Elsa quickly tosses it to Jack, he glances at his phone for a second and checks the time. ''Shit! It's already eight!'' ''Hello? Jack, don't tell me you're still at home sleeping.'' Jack answer the phone. ''Uhh... Kai? Can you stay outside the house? I'm ready to leave.'' ''aye...Mister, we've talked about going to school on time. Wait, did someone else answer the phone earlier?'' ''Okay, that's it for now, see ya later!''

Jack quickly jumped up and put on his clothes, ready to go out, but stop abruptly remembering Elsa. ''I thought you're gonna left me here, now where's my clothes?''

When Kai saw the pale-face girl behind Jack he thought that Jack's been followed by a ghost. ''Goodness, why is there a girl with you?'' Jack quickly pull Elsa into the backseat with him. ''She came to teach me homework yesterday and she stayed the night, let's go!'' On the way to school, Kai didn't stop asking Elsa questions, Elsa replied with simple answers, it's not like he will remember any of them anyway, even Jack...right?

Fortunately, Mr. Oaken only scolded a few minutes, Elsa's mood today is not very good, she keeps thinking about why would she made a mistake like that? And the boy beside her was just fooling around with everyone else, doesn't even look like he's gonna apologize for what happened yesterday. ''Elsa! Wanna come to my house today?'' ''No.'' The first time there was not very pleasant, why again? But Jack didn't stop asking, following her around. ''Our house is the same way! Even on the same street!'' Elsa thought he was a big mess.

Until after returning home Elsa eventually said back, ''Don't talk to me anymore, I don't want to get to know you.'' ''But I want to!'' ''Why me?'' ''Because I like you!'' ''What?'' Elsa thought she heard wrong. Jack repeats, ''You thought I would forget everything I said yesterday 'cause I was drunk? I said I like you, will you be my girlfriend?'' The sudden confession made Elsa didn't know how to respond. ''Y-you you, I, I'll tell you tomorrow...'' Then she turns around and left, leaving Jack in the middle of the street with his face burning hot. ''I really do like you...''

Walking into the house, Elsa saw her parents in the living room watching TV looks like they didn't even notice that their daughter wasn't home yesterday. Didn't want to greet them, Elsa quietly takes her clothes and walk to the bathroom. ''He said he likes me...and what? He'll just forget about me four days later...'' Thinking about the kiss yesterday Elsa's cheek started to turn red, her first kiss was taken, but all this will be considered as never happened, there will be no proof, even there is, Jack wouldn't remember... this is really frustrating, just let it be, she refuses to think about that tiny possibility.

Ticktock-ticktock...

* * *

:目


End file.
